combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M4A1 SOPMOD
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |restrictions = None |features = Pre-attached Suppressor Pre-attached ITech Reflex Sight |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |restrictions = None |features = Pre-attached Suppressor Pre-attached ITech Reflex Sight |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The M4A1 SOPMOD ('S'pecial 'O'perations 'P'eculiar 'MOD'ification) is an NX Rare variant of the M4A1 family. It was added in the 4-29-09 Patch and can be obtained from certain Supply Crates. After the Fusion: Restore update, it became customizable through the Gun Emporium. Overview The SOPMOD has a unique desert camouflage paint job with a matching Suppressor and iTech Reflex Sight. These modifications cannot be removed or changed, so only the magazine may be modified. The integrated suppressor gives the SOPMOD a unique firing sound and does not reduce damage output. The ITech Reflex Sight may limit this weapon's long range combat capabilities due to the lack of optical magnification. Variants Events *This weapon was first seen when it was given randomly during the May Supply Drop Madness Event. *During Assault Rifle Month in July, the M4A1 SOPMOD went on sale for a week. It was priced at 16,700 NX for a 90 day rental, but was discontinued from purchase as of 8-05-09. *This gun was sold for 9,000 NX (90 days duration) from November 26th at 11:00 am PST to November 29th at 11:00 am PST to celebrate Black Friday 2010. *This gun was revived for the Best of 2010 Sale for a 90 day duration at 11,850 NX *The SOPMOD was sold in Combat Arms EU during the Rare Rush Event from 12/10/2011 till 18/10/2011. This is the second time the SOPMOD was sold in EU. *This gun, along with the M416 CQB CAMO, MSR and P90TR SE, was sold for permanent during the One Day Mania Event. *The M4A1 SOPMOD was given to players who logged in during the 5th Anniversary Hot Shot Event on July 11th, 2013 at 2:00 PM - 2:30 PM Pacific (5:00 PM - 5:30 PM Eastern, 10:00 AM - 10:30 AM Sydney, July 12th). *The M4A1 SOPMOD, in CA EU, was sold for permanent duration at 36,400 NX on 12/04/2013. There were only 100 of them available in the Shop. *The M4A1 SOPMOD, in CA EU, was sold for permanent duration at 36,400 NX, during Combat Arms Europe's 5th Anniversary. Trivia *This is one of only two weapons in the game that have an iTech sight with camouflage applied to it; the other is the M416 CQB CAMO. Media M4A1 SOPMOD Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M4A1 SOPMOD. M4A1 SOPMOD Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M4A1 SOPMOD. M4A1 SOPMOD Sight.gif|The sighting animation of the M4A1 SOPMOD. M4A1 SOPMOD Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M4A1 SOPMOD. M4A1 SOPMOD Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M4A1 SOPMOD. M4A1 SOPMOD (8).jpg Soppy.png M4A1 SOPMOD.jpg SOPMOD in Snow Valley.jpg M4A1 SOPMOD Overview.png|The overview of the M4A1 SOPMOD. m4a1 sopmod.png|M4A1 SOPMOD for perm at 36,400 nx in CA EU (12-04-2013) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:2009 Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star